Ultraman Onyx (KitsuneSoldier)
Ultraman Onyx is the master of Alien Helix Deox and Alien Nackle Verser, and the true antagonist of Ultraman Lightning. He makes his on-screen debut in Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God. Appearance Onyx' design is based on Ultraman Geed Shining Mystic. His main color is blue, with some gray and silver. His eyes are yellow/white, and his ears are long and pointed. His color timer is shaped like a rounded rectangle, and he has natural bracers on his forearms. After the incident above K76, Onyx's color timer, forehead crystal and eyes became gold in color as a result of his merger with Loki. As a Dark Ultra, his blue markings are darker, and his bracers are more spiky in appearance. Personality Originally, Onyx was a brave, passionate soul with deep respect for the Ultra Brothers. However, what would ultimately turn him against them was his ego. Though he knew the Brothers were his superiors in power, Onyx always said he was only getting started, and expected himself to go on to do great things such as Zero and Mebius. Even the instructors at the Space Garrison Academy saw his potential, which would ironically be his downfall. He also clearly has a short temper and tended to overreact, as shown when he thought Mebius being light on him was a sign of superiority complex. Now that he's abandoned the Land of Light, Onyx shows a completely different side. Gone is his respect for the Ultra Brothers, as he now sees them as arrogant pricks who consider themselves above other Ultras. He himself is just as cocky as ever, though he hides it behind a level-headed, calculating performance. Though he is just as intelligent as he appears to be, Onyx's pride hampers him, as he tends to give into his anger more and more in combat, especially against other Ultras. Onyx is fully aware he has yet to reach the Brothers' level, and as such, he prefers to have his allies do the fighting and planning for him. Ultimately, Onyx considers them to merely be distractions from his and Loki's final plan to achieve ultimate power. History Pre-Ultraman Lightning A blue ultra from Planet Lapis, one of M78's colony worlds, Onyx was a youth with potential. He had grown up hearing stories of the Ultra Brothers, and always longed to meet them when he was older. However, with the peaceful water world he lived on, he figured he probably wouldn't get the chance. Fate had other plans in more ways than one. Profile * Height: 45 meters * Weight: 35,000 tons * Age: 6,000 years old * Time Limit: None * Weakness: TBA * Hobbies: TBA * Likes: TBA * Dislikes: TBA Relationships * Ultraman Mebius (formerly) * Ultraman Belial (inspiration) * Alien Helix Deox (ally) * Alien Nackle Verser (ally) * Sangoma Geronimon (ally) Body Features * TBA Forms - Dark= Ultraman Onyx Onyx' current, dark form. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach ? * Running Speed: Mach ? * Jumping Distance: ? m * Jumping Height: ? m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach ? * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach ? * Brute Strength: ? t * Grip Strength: ? t Techniques Special Physical Other Combination Weapons Abilities }} Trivia * Onyx is basically meant to fill Belial's role now that he's gone. * Onyx is named after the Reionics. ** This is ironic, as he himself is not one; only inspired by Belial. ** Originally he was going to be one, but Kit scrapped this as "Reiblood has had his time in the sun." * Onyx' image is (mostly) a placeholder. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:Dark Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Evil Ultras